YuGiOh: The New Reality
by John the Silver
Summary: Many years have passed since the Earth has been saved. Now it is time for a new generation to make their mark, and even save the world.
1. Chapter 1

The day was warm and lone figure began to wander down the streets of Domino City and head towards the park. He was eighteen, dressed in black jeans, tennie shoes and a gray shirt. Over that he wore a black vest that had the "Duel Monsters" logo printed on the back. Under those words was an image of the Jinzo monster card that was his favorite.   
  
His name is John Solaris and he was an excellent duelist.   
  
Though he never actually played in the big championship duels, he had circulated the tournaments that popped up around the city. It wasn't long before he became known as a master Machine Duelist. He and his Jinzo decimated duelist after duelist, but John never got into the real big leagues for some reason. While most loved the big challenge of Duel Monsters, John just played the game for fun. Testing his skills with each duelist that challenged him.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk he ran his hand through his shoulder length, dark brown hair and over his thin mustache and goatee. Dodging the multitude of people he found his way into the local Game Shop and slowly began to wander around the aisles, taking his time to look and see if they had any individual cards that he wanted to purchase and upgrade his deck.  
  
"Ah good afternoon John. How are things?" came a kindly female voice from the behind the counter.  
  
Turning he smiles as he sees the kindly woman behind the counter. "Oh hello Ms. Gardner. How're you today?"  
  
"Now John. I've told you repeatedly to call me Tea." she smiles as she turns around and plucks out a new packet of cards.  
  
"I'm sorry Tea." he smiles as he goes to the counter. "Get any new packets in today?"  
  
"Of course." she smiles as she slides on across the tabletop to him. "Just for you, the very first one."  
  
"Oh that's great!" He grins as he takes the packet and hands her a few bills to pay for it. "I hope I get some good ones to add to my Machine Deck."   
  
Tea laughed as she watched him open the packet. "I do too. You've been doing great among the local tournaments. I'm surprised you don't try to go professional."  
  
"Eh, I just duel for the fun of it. If I get into any tournaments its purely by accident. Besides, I hear the big tournaments that are sponsored by the Kaiba Corporation are tough." he sighs as he opens the packet and flips through the cards one by one. "And I just don't think I'm good enough to- WHOA! Finally! I got a Barrel Dragon!"   
  
Laughing softly he shook her head and gave him back his change. "You just got to have more faith in yourself John. You are a good duelist. You deserve to rank up there."  
  
With a laugh he reaches into his side belt and opens up a small case. Pulling out his deck of Machine cards he slid the new Barrel Dragon into his deck. "Eh. Maybe the next time there is one I'll consider it." Looking down he checked his watch. "Uh-oh. I better get home. Thank you Ms. Gardner!"  
  
Before he could hear her response, John ran straight out of the door just as someone was coming in. He was taller than his 5'10 self with long brown hair and dressed in the best kind of clothes he'd seen. Looking up at him he sees the 21 year old looking down him with a raised brow.  
  
"Umm, sorry. Excuse me." he slid out past her, seeing the limo in front of the Game Shop. "What's money like that doing here?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders he runs off down the sidewalk and through the park, dodging past people and hopping over fallen things on ground. As soon as he reaches his front door his front door he runs in and checks his watch. He had just barely made it in time so that he would not get in trouble from his parents.  
  
"John? That you?" asked his mother from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah ma. I'm on time." he says with a laugh as he is about to head upstairs. Her voice follows up after him.  
  
"Not that. There's a letter for you on your bed. And dinner in ten minutes." came her voice before she disappeared back into the kitchen.  
  
Raising a brow he walked into his room which was littered with various things on the floor and a several large posters. Mostly they were of music bands and duel monsters pictures. As he walked in he looked down to the letter waiting for him and knelt down plucking it up off the bed. It was crisp, white and seemed pretty hard yet flexible. His curiosity was of course peaked as he opened it.  
  
Pulling out the letter that was inside he saw it was from the Kaiba Corporation. "What the hell? It's a flier to join their Virtual Reality Tournament. Whoa! The winner will get an Egyptian God card! That's just...wow!" he laughs as he stops and thinks for a moment. "Wait a minute. How did I get this? I never competed in any tournaments that have been big enough to catch their attention?"   
  
Perplexed, John sat down on his bed as he pulled out his Forge deck again. He sighed softly as he looked over the cards, unsure if he was ready for something like this. He was going to have to sleep on it. 

* * *

Looking down at the young man that passed him by, the tall gentleman smiled slightly. He turned back around and entered the game shop. The people that were in it seemed to drop silent and just looked at him. He slowly walked up to the counter, his trench coat flapping behind him with his steps. The circlet that adorned his forehead gave off a little sparkle from the light. He approached the counter and found an older, yet still beautiful woman behind it. He nodded his head slightly in respect.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gardner."

  
"Mr. Kaiba Jr., what brings you around these parts?" she asked.

"I wish I came for a pleasure trip just for you Mrs. Gardner, but I actually came on business. You see, I have invited a brand new virtual reality game."  
  
All the kids started to get closer to listen in. Mrs. Gardner stood up fully and put her arms right under her breasts, pushing them up slightly. It took Kaiba a lot to keep his eyes on hers.  
  
"Oh really? I remember the time your father had been trapped in his VR game." 

  
"Yes. My uncle has told me. But this, I promise, is completely safe. I've also redone the fighting system. I find my father's rules a bit out dated."  
  
Kaiba smiled at Mrs. Gardner. Kaiba opened up his trench coat and pulled out a roll of papers. He pulled the string off of it and set the papers flat on the counter. It was a flyer to his Virtual Reality tournament.  
  
"Please, hand these out, but only give the shop tournament winners these. "  
  
*He pulled out a couple more pieces of paper and set them on the counter next to the flyers*  
  
"And what are these?" she asked while picking them up.

  
"Those, Mrs. Gardner, are the invitations for the winners to actually compete."  
  
Kaiba looked at the clock and sighed.  
  
"Well, I have to go Mrs. Gardner. I have, other, pressing matters to attend to."

  
"Tell your father and uncle I said hello."  
  
Kaiba took one of Mrs. Gardner's hand and kissed it.  
  
"As always."  
  
He let go of it slowly and walked out of the shop, letting all the kids go frantic now. He stepped across the street and got into his limo. As soon as he did, it took off. A sly grin crept along his lips.  
  
"Too bad Mr. Moto never asked her to marry him. What a fool. What a fool."  


* * *

After dinner John just sat down at his desk, looking over all the cards that were displayed out in front of him. He had separated his deck into Trap Cards, Magic Cards, and Monster Cards. As he looked over them, he wanted to make sure that the ratios were evenly done. It wouldn't do him any good if his deck was watered down with too many useless magic cards or high level monsters he couldn't summon.  
  
"Hmmm...Okay. I think I was able to adjust this just right." he smiles as he begins to stack his cards back up.   
  
A loud ringing was produced from his pocket that almost made him jump up in surprise. Raising a brow he pulled out his silver and black colored cellphone. Pulling up the antenna he flipped it open and looked down at the bright green screen that showed the name of person who was calling. Rolling his eyes he looked and saw how late it was.   
  
"Sammy. Do you have any idea what time it is? Its Midnight." he said, covering his mouth to stop his yawn.  
  
A female voice from a girl that was about his own age spoke up real perky from the other line. Her named is Samantha Chambers, though to her close friends she is known only as Sammy. "I'm not stupid John, I know what time is. And 'big shocker' you're still awake."  
  
"Hey, I have a very good reason." John laughed as he set his cards back into their carrying case. "I'm going to take part in some kind of preliminary tournament at the Game Shop. If I win then I get a place in the big Virtual Reality tournament that the Kaiba Corporation is holding."  
  
"Oh yeah I passed by the Game Shop earlier and I saw one of those fliers. I heard form Ms. Gardner that Kaiba Jr. was actually there to leave the leave them. I had just missed him." she said, her own voice showing its tiredness. "And I'm surprised. You've never showed interest in joining the big leagues. Why the change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know." He said as he looked at the Jinzo card he held up and laying back on his bed. Looking over the foil image he set it back in the case and put it up on his nightstand. "Just got some sorely needed encouragement I guess."  
  
Sammy laughed on the other line as she spoke into the cellphone. "Well its still great news to hear. Someone finally gave you that swift kick in the pants you needed huh?"  
  
"Ha Ha! I guess so. Finally time I went out there and tested my skills against some duelist of real challenge." He yawned deeply again and lay back in his bed, resting his head on the pillow. "Wait a second. Sammy, why did you wall me so late?"  
  
"I don't know. Was bored and I wanted to bug you." her laughter rung through her line of the phone.  
  
"Oi vey. Go to bed Sammy and leave me my peace!" he laughed softly as he ready to go to bed right there.  
  
"Ooo fine. Party pooper." Sammy chuckles as she prepares for bed. "Sleep well. I'll try and catch you at the game shop to see how your duels are going."  
  
"Okay okay. Good night." he laughs and clicks off his phone and leaves it on the nightstand. Settling in for the night and slipping into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba stood there, letting the people look at him and the duel. He crossed his arms and looked only at the boy.  
  
The girl has a St. Joan. Not bad. But the boy....he has something else. Yes...his Jinzo and Barrel Dragon. A nice combination, but can he summon out his Barrel Dragon on time? The boy does have what it takes to become a great duelist, but he lacks the one thing. Hopefully he will find it out soon.  
  
Kaiba smiled as the duel began. After the boy played his first card, Kaiba frowned and looked at the girl wanting to see what she would do. She ended up playing the Happy Lover with a Horn of Light. Kaiba shook his head softly and continued to watch the duel. Studying each person's moves to see what they would do.

"Hah. I equip my Happy Lover with the magic card Horn of Light. Her Defense raises to 1300, just enough to protect against your Gradius' 1200 attack points." she smiled, looking all proud that she was able to defends against his monster card.  
  
"Hmmm, nice move." John nodded as he reached down and pulled a card out of his deck. Taking a look at it, he smiles as lays it down beneath his Gradius card. "I equip Gradius with 7 Completed and increase its attack points to 1900. And I also summon my Darkfire Soldier # 2 onto the field. My Darkfire Solider destroys your Happy Lover and Gradius attacks your life points directly. Bringing you down to 6100 Life Points."  
  
The girl, whom she had named herself Fae because of her extended usage of Fairy type monsters sighed and nodded as she tossed her Happy Lover and Horn of Light into the Graveyard pile. Reaching over he plucks up another card and lays it face down on the table in defense position.   
  
"I play one card, face-down in defense. And I set another card face-down." she says and looked up at him with her face emotionless.  
  
Raising a brow, he eyed the cards curiously and sighed as he reached over and drew another card from the pile and looked at it. He didn't trust that face down card of hers and set down one card, face-down in the magic / trap card field. He was carefully since that card probably had a high defense he eyes it carefully before he finally nods and sends his card on the attack.   
  
"I attack your face-down card with Gradius." he says and watches her.  
  
She smiles wide as she flips over her face down card. "You just attacked my Forgiving Maiden whose defense is 2000. You lose 100 Life Points and brings yourself down to 7900."  
  
After John passes his turn, she smiles as he reaches over and plucks out the card from her hand. There was a bright smile on her face as she looked at the card and then back over to John. Taking one card from her hand she holds it up and slowly turns it around to reveal it. It was her Polymerization card and John knew she had the exact other card that she needed in her hand.  
  
"I play Polymerization and fuse together my Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One. And together they create..." she reaches over to her Fusion area and pulls out her fusion card. "...St. Joan! And now I also equip her with the Black Pendent and raise her attack points by 500. And last but not least, I summon Gemini Elf onto the field. St. Joan attacks your Gradius and Gemini Elf attacks your Darkfire Soldier."  
  
John looked down at the field and saw that all of his monsters were now gone from the field. As he looked over he looked at his deck and sighed as he kept his game face on. Trying to keep it as emotionless as ever. That St. Joan and Gemini Elf could decimate his Life Points completely if he didn't draw the card that he needed. Holding the top card he pulls it down and looks at it close before turning back to her.   
  
"What? Didn't get the card you need Machine Boy? I knew that no one could defeat my Fairy-type deck. Everyone always under estimates me. Now I'll get to go to the Kaiba Tournament and win an Egyptian God Card." she said with a cocky grin on her face.   
  
John only looked at the cards in his hand and smiled softly before turning it around. "I don't think so. I'm going to play three Magic cards. First one is..Change of Heart." he sets it down on the field and reaches over, taking her St. Joan and setting it down on his side of the field.   
  
"So? St. Joan will only work for you for one round. Next turn I get her back." she said with a grin and sighed, hating the fact that her card was being used against her.  
  
"No she won't. Because the game ends this turn. You forgot my second Magic Card...Soul Exchange." he flips it over on the field and puts her Gemini Elf on the graveyard area. "With Soul Exchange I get the sacrifice one of your monsters in place of my own. So I will use the sacrifice to summon my favorite monster...Jinzo!"   
  
Fae looked over shocked as she saw John play his Jinzo card on the field and also have her St. Joan on his side of the field. With no more monsters on her side of the field, her Life Points were completely open. Nothing to defend her which could mean instant lose to her. Her Fairy monsters had failed!  
  
"Oh no." she said breathed as she stared at the cards.  
  
"And not I equip your St. Joan with Malevolent Nuzzler. With your Black Pendent already attached to it, this increases her attack to 4000. Now...with no monsters on your side of the field, St. Joan and Jinzo attack your Life Points directly. Bringing you down to 0." he smiles as she just stares blankly at the table.   
  
"I....I....I lost..." she stammers as she stares at the table still.  
  
The room erupts in cheering as John stands up with Tea holding his arm up to cheer with the rest of them. She knew that he could do it and tried to say so, but John was just standing there, smiling with a little look of disbelief on his face. He had actually defeated the last challenger. He won and he was going to be going to the Kaiba Virtual Reality tournament!  
  
He smiles and laughs as he hugs Tea. Chuckling he turns and sees Seta Kaiba Jr. just watching him with a seemingly emotionless face. Giving him a friendly smile he turns and takes up his Forge deck and sets it back in its case as Tea went into the back get the invitation for him. 

Kaiba gave a little silent clap.  
  
"Please, Fae, don't be sad. You just didn't get the right cards on time. Remember, no deck is unstoppable. But please, come to the tournament. Just like I ask everyone else. Come to Kaiba land next week and see who advances to test out my knew Virtual Reality game."  
  
Kaiba smiled at everyone then walked out. He walked up to his limo and got in. The driver turned his head slightly.  
  
"Sir, you have a duel in twenty minutes."

  
"Thank you Samuel."  
  
Kaiba pulled out his deck and looked at it. His almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was on the bottom. The foil image was shimmering brightly. He smiled and put his deck back into his trench coat.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later, Back at KaibaLand  
  
A thin man was standing on a dueling platform. His hair was spiked back and platinum blond. He had the cockiest smile on his face as he was shuffling his deck. Kaiba walked up and pulled his deck out of his trench coat and set it down. He pulled off his trench coat and handed it to Samuel to tuck it under his arm. Kaiba's muscular arms were showing now. His almost see-through muscle shirt showed off his chest muscles and abs. Kaiba fixed his leather bracelets on his wrists and started to shuffle his cards. He set them down and neither of them decided to cut the others decks. The massive screens outside of the Kaiba Land building were showing the duel. As were the Kaiba Dueling channel where it showed nothing but Duels all day long. The blond man grinned and picked up 5 cards as did Kaiba.  
  
"Losers go first, so play." said Kaiba demandingly.

  
"Alright. Then here goes. I play The Bistro Butcher in attack mode, and I set this card face down."  
  
He put a card in the magic/trap area. Kaiba sighed and set three cards face down on the magic/trap area. He then played a monster in attack mode.  
  
"I place the Lord of D. card in attack mode and my turn is over."

  
"Hah! That is much weaker then my Bistro Butcher. Bistro Butcher, attack him!"

  
" You fool! Have you forgotten the cards I placed?"

  
"Wha..what?!"

  
"I equip my Lord of D. with Axe of Despair, which raises it to 2200 atk power. Aren't you just the idiot? Not only do you lose your Bistro Butcher, but you lose 400 life points as well. Too bad. Prepare for the first part of the rest of your life."   
  
Kaiba picked up a card from his deck and put it into his hand.  
  
"I play one magic card. Can you guess which one?" Kaiba said with a very hostile voice.

  
"Noooo, you can't!! It's not possible!!" the boy's voice squeaked out.

  
"Oh, but I can! I play Flute of Summoning Dragons! And can you guess which ones? By the look on your face I bet you do. I summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
  
He put them down on the machine and two massive Blue Eyes appeared on the holofield, letting out a loud roar that shook the place. All the people on the outside looked extremely scared as well.  
  
"Oh my god! Kaiba Jr. is SOOOOOOO hot!" screamed out a teenage girl. Her and her friends were hugging each other, talking about how cool he is.  
  
"But, should I attack, or not? Hrm...might as well. Blue Eyes, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The Two Blue Eyes Dragons let out their giant blasts and the boy grabbed the dueling machine to be stay upright from the air that was blasted all about. His life points were now at 1600. The boy stood up but extremely shakily.  
  
"This...is impossible. You really are vicious. I want out of this duel!" he screamed in horror.

  
"You are the one who challenged me! You can't back out now. Or do you want to be disgraced forever? Everyone is watching us now. But I guess it's true. You are a coward."

  
"No..no...I'll go on."

  
"Good, because I also place this card in defense mode and that will end my turn."  
  
It was the Harpie's Brother. The guy looked extremely scared. He picked up another card and looked at it. He swallowed hard and set it down in defense mode. It was the Millennium Shield.  
  
"That...that should protect me."

  
"Mmm, good choice. Too bad it isn't going to do you any good."  
  
Kaiba picked up a card and smiled widely.  
  
"This, has just sealed your fate. I use the magic card, Change of Heart to take your Millennium Shield!"  
  
The millennium shield changed positions on the field to Kaiba's side.  
  
"Wow, my entire monster field is filled up. I gotta make some room. And I think I will do it with this card."  
  
He pulled out a card from his hand and showed the guy.  
  
"This Fusion Sage will allow me to search for a polymerization card in my deck. Are you scared? Because you should be."  
  
Kaiba set the Fusion Sage in the graveyard and searched his deck for the polymerization card and pulled it out. He put it in his hand and shuffled his deck again.  
  
"Is your turn over now?"

  
"Far from it my friend. It's only just begun. I now, sacrifice the millennium shield and my Harpie's Brother to summon my third Blue Eyes!"  
  
The Harpie's Brother and millennium shield turned into smoke and flowed up into the air, giving shape to the third and final Blue Eyes. It let out a loud roar and the three blue eyes looked menacingly at the guy.  
  
"Here, is the finale of my turn. I use this polymerization card on my three blue eyes to summon the all powerful BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!"  
  
Three Blue Eyes started to meld together as Kaiba pulled out the card for the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and set it on the field. He moved the three blue eyes to the graveyard. The gigantic Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out three blood curling roars. Even the people watching were horrified by this.  
  
"You're lucky my Dragon can't attack right now. If he could, you'd be decimated. My turn....is over."  
"Oh God....oh god...oh god....I play uh...this card...."  
  
.He flipped over a magic card and exposed it to be the Swords of Revealing Light. The Swords only went around the Lord Of D. and not his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"No..that..that...can't be...."

  
"Have you forgotten that my Lord of D. protects all of my dragons from traps, magic, and monster effects? You truly are stupid and your turn wasted. For I know you have no other playable monsters. It's my turn now. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, DECIMATE HIM!!!!"  
  
The dragon inhaled a large breath of air right before it let out three Neutron Blasts that formed together to one massive beam. It struck him directly, sending the guy flying back into the wall and his cards were flown everywhere. Kaiba laughed and picked up his cards and put them back into the holster at his side and put on his trench coat that Samuel had handed back to him.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you."  
  
Kaiba left and the screen went black for a second as an announcer was seen on the screen.  
  
"That had to be one of the most devastating matches ever seen! Wasn't it just breathtaking? For more news though, Kaiba Jr. has announced that his Virtual Reality Tournament will take place one week from today and all the winners who have won the different mini tournaments around the city will be given the special invitation to attend. Although it is open to everyone, only these special invitations allow the holders to actually compete. So upgrade those decks and play your hardest. Good luck all!" The woman's face fizzled out and it showed the match all over again.  



	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe that?! Kaiba decimated that guy." John said as he sat in the back room of the Game Shop with Tea and Sammy along with him. Both women had just finished watching the duel along with John.  
  
"Oooo, that Kaiba is SOOOO dreamy." Sammy said with a laugh as she watched the screen.   
  
John laughed as he handed her a glass of water. "Here, cool yourself down before you catch the rest of us on fire."  
  
Laughing softly Tea stood up and went about cleaning up the duel area where everybody had crowded into the shop. Wrappers and fliers and cans were all over the place but she didn't mind. It had been an exciting series of duels and she knew that John was going to triumph and get the invitation to the Virtual Reality Tournament. She believed in him just like she believed in a red and blond spiky haired boy long ago. Only she hoped that John wouldn't disappear like Yugi did.  
  
She brushes away a tear and smiles when she heard John and Samantha arguing with each other in the back room. They were so cute together. Shaking her head she smiles and turned to clean up the table behind her when she lets out a loud scream. A figure dressed in a flowing black cloak and wearing a porcelain mask of tragedy on their face. The one behind him of the same height had the mask of comedy on their face. In a swirl of the black cloak they ran out of the room with a struggling Tea.  


"Say uncle!" Sammy said with a laugh as she pinned John to the floor.   
  
"Never! You'll never get me to-" John stopped when he heard the loud scream coming from Tea in the front of the store.   
  
Both Sammy and John hopped to their feet and ran out of the back room and into the front of the store. They looked around frantically, calling out Tea's name but not getting anything in response. As they moved towards the front of the store, they found evidence of the struggle. Walking over to a table, they found a note pinned to it with a knife and two large duel disks sitting next to it.  
  
"My god. What happened?" Sammy asked as she looked at two large duel disks.  
  
Shaking his head, John plucked out the knife and examined it. There was nothing special about it. It was a black handled knife with a silver hand guard and a six-inch blade on it that reached up, moving narrower and narrower until it stopped at a fine point at the very tip. Taking up the letter he began to read it out loud to her:  
  
" 'If you want to see Tea Gardner alive, put on this duel disk and meet us at the docks in thirty minutes. Bring Seto Kaiba Jr. but NO ONE else. If you do, Ms. Gardner will die rather horridly. It is time that the Egyptian God cards returned to their rightful owner. Signed, Comedy and Tragedy.' " John said as he threw down the letter on the table. Quickly he picked up one of the duel disks and slipped it on his arm and inserted his deck.  
  
"Wait, John you're not actually going out there are you? These people could be killers." Sammy said as she looked at the knife on the table.  
  
"I have to help Tea. I can't take the risk of losing her. She was my first friend when I moved here Sammy. And I'm not going to give that up with out a fight." sighing he looked at the duel disk on his arm and leans over, kissing her forehead. "Get Kaiba Jr. on the phone. Tell him to meet me at the docks and tell him what's happened. I have his duel disk. It's morbid, but it looks like we're both going to have to duel these idiots to save Tea's life."  
  
Sammy sighed and nodded her head. "A-Alright. Alright. I'll call him. John, please be careful."  
  
"I will." he nods as he runs out of the store and down the sidewalk.   
  
Holding the second duel disk under his arm he runs as fast as he can, dodging people and constantly checking his watch. He had 30 minutes to get there and he was going to get there to save Tea. Hopefully Kaiba wouldn't take this as some joke and decline the duel.   
  
As he ran, he could catch the scent of the ocean hitting his nostrils and it was indeed invigorating. But that's not what he was here for. Tea's life was in danger and he had to do all he could to help her. Running around the corner of one of the dock offices, John slowly to a powered walk as he moved along the wooden dock. He still had 10 minutes to spare, which was good, because he wanted to get this over with.   
  
Upon reaching the last pier, John stopped when he heard laughter coming from the pier's end. There were two cloaked people with porcelain masks on their faces and duel disks on their arms. They had to be whoever these Tragedy and Comedy people were. Walking towards them, he stopped when he heard yelling. It was Tea!  
  
"Tea!!" John yelled as he looked over the side of the pier.   
  
"Here! I'm down here!" She yelled and was tied to one of the large wooden posts. The tide and come in slightly and risen up to cover her up to her waist.   
  
"Argh! Are you two insane?! What do you want?!" John asked in his anger.  
  
Tragedy laughed along, the voice sounding very feminine. "Hahaha. Awww, poor little American. Clueless one aren't you?"  
  
Her partner, Comedy only laughed as well. "He must be. Where's Kaiba?"  
  
"He's coming. If you want a duel, fine, but let Tea go." John said with a growl, holding up his duel disk and ready for the fight.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Nope. Sorry we can't do that." Comedy said with a hint of cockiness in his voice. "She's our insurance to make sure that you and Kaiba play far."  
  
"That's right." Tragedy continued. "Our terms of the duel are simple. We win, we take the Egyptian God cards from Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba's own Millennium eye and your deck. You win, you get your little Game Shop owner's life back. I think it's a fair trade."  
  
"You both are insane monsters." John growled again.  
  
"Maybe." said Comedy with a laugh. "But this is our duel. We make the terms, the rules and even the outcome. We hold all the cards."  
  
"So prepare to lose." Tragedy said and held her duel disk ready.

"No, you two are the ones who are going to pay!" yelled out a mysterious voice.   
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a helicopter came speeding around and Kaiba jumped off the ledge and the helicopter took off. A great look of anger was on his face. And that was not a look to be messed with.  
  
"Kaiba let her go now!" he demanded with great anger.  
  
The two masked people only laughed. John walked over and gave Kaiba his duel disk. It looked like a transformed look of his father's old version. Kaiba put it on and walked up closer to the two.  
  
"You want the cards, my item, and his deck, for her life? What makes you think I don't have cops all over waiting to shoot you down right now?"  
  
"Because we know you are a man of honor Seto Kaiba Jr." said the man with the comedy mask.  
  
"Yes, besides, we have the only key to unlock the shackles that hold Tea Gardner. So, if you do end up taking us away, you'll never find it." the one in the comedy mask laughed out.  
  
"We'll beat you two no matter what!" screamed John.  
  
"Don't be so hasty John. I already know where the key is."  
  
"You..you do?"  
  
"Yes, but let us play this game for a bit. I need to let some anger out."  
  
He shoved his shuffled deck into the deck slot on the dueling disk and pulled out five cards. He didn't even bother to look at them.  
  
"Who goes first?"  
  
"We'll let your friend John go first." said Tragedy  
  
"Fine. I'll go first. But you better prepare to hand over that key when you lose!"  
  
Kaiba folded his arms after the mini holo-projectors from his duel disk had shot off to different places.  
  
"Give them hell John."  
  
John nodded and drew his five cards.

The pair, Comedy and Tragedy, only scoffed and laughed as they saw John pull out his five cards from his deck. He looked over them carefully as he eyed the pair of villains that were across the way of him. But on the other hand, he was a little excited that he was in a Tag Team Duel with Seto Kaiba Jr.. But remembering the circumstances they were in, he looked down at his deck carefully.  
  
"Fine. I'll go first. I play on card face down and I played Overdrive in attack mode!" he said and placed the two cards face down. One card appeared in front of him in the Magic/Trap field while the other one was his Overdrive an all-terrain vehicle with a heavy machine gun facing out the front. He turned and gave a thumbs up to Kaiba.  
  
Nodding his head, Kaiba looked down at the cards in his had for the first time and smirked. "I play two cards. Harpy Lady. And I equip her with Cyber Shield, raising her attack points to 1800."  
  
Both Comedy and Tragedy looked across at the monsters that would surely be waiting to mince and dice them. Tragedy was first as she looked down to her five cards and laughed softly. She nodded to Comedy and then turned back to the opponents in front of them.   
  
"I play two cards as well. I play La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and I equip him with Dark Energy and increase his attack points to 2100!" she smiles triumphantly.  
  
"Good move Tragedy. And it's my turn!" He looked down at the five cards in his own hand and laughs loudly. "My turn! I play three cards. I play one card face down and I play Insect Barrier and Rainbow Flower in attack mode."  
  
John was obviously confused by this move and didn't understand just what Comedy was doing. In had an Insect Barrier up but none of his monsters were insect monsters. He had a feel that whatever his facedown card was some kind of a trap card that would hurt him. Comedy was obviously trying to lure him to attack his Rainbow Flower. Pulling another card from his deck he nodded. It was time to see just what that card was.   
  
"Alright Comedy. Since I don't trust your face-down card I will play this!" he plays his card face-up on the field. "De-Spell! Destroy that Insect Barrier!"   
  
"WHAT?!" Comedy growled as his Insect Barrier was destroyed. He was going to use DNA Surgery to change on their opponents' monsters into Insect's so that they couldn't attack him.   
  
"Now I offer my Overdrive as Tribute and I play Twin-Headed Fire Dragon in attack mode!" he grins as he puts his Overdrive in the graveyard pile and summons his Fire Dragon. The Overdrive turned to smoke and suddenly a large two headed, smoking dragon appeared. "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon! Attack his Rainbow Flower!"   
  
"NO!!" Comedy shielded his eyes as the burst of flames came towards him. His Rainbow Flower's 500 atk was nothing compared to John's Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's 2200 atk. The plant was reduced to nothing but ash and he growled in anger. His Life Points went down to 6300 while everyone else's remained at 8000.  
  
Kaiba laughed as he looked over at them. "See the pair that you are up against. I say that you quit now and just give us the key to free Tea!" Looking at the cards in his hand and at the powered up LaJinn in front of him. "Time to take that thing down. I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your Dark Energy card and I equip my Harpy Lady with the Axe of Despair, increasing her attack points even more to 2800! Harpy Lady! Destroy LaJinn!"  
  
Tragedy shouted out as her LaJinn was sliced in half by the very powered up Harpy Lady. She gasped as her Life Points were taken down to 7000. As it was her turn, she pulled a card from her deck and grinned. "It's over now! I play Shallow Grave! Each player must pull on card from our Graveyard and place it in face-down defense mode on the field."  
  
She grinned as she watched Comedy put his Rainbow Flower in defense mode and John put his Overdrive in the same position. Kaiba had no monsters in the graveyard so the effect didn't hurt him. "Now I take you down Kaiba! I offer my LaJinn as tribute and play Summoned Skull in attack mode! Plus I equip it with my other magic card, Sword of Dark Destruction! Increasing its attack points to 2900! Now! Summoned Skull! Destroy his Harpy Lady!!"  
  
The large demon looking monsters looked truly grotesque as it stared down at the powered up Harpy Lady. Hold the sword in its hand, Summoned Skull surged with electricity and charged at Harpy Lady, ready to destroy the monster and leave Kaiba without a monster to defend his Life Points. Just as the monster was to slash down with its blade, John suddenly yelled out loud.  
  
"Overdrive! Defend Kaiba's Harpy Lady!" he shouted out.   
  
The ATV screeched its wheels as it rolled at high speed in front of Kaiba. The vehicle skidded to a stop in front of the Harpy Lady and was destroyed in an instant as the Summoned Skull's sword slashed straight through it, sending its sparks and pieces flying everywhere in front of them.   
  
"What?! I had that Harpy Lady destroyed!" Tragedy said with a yell.  
  
Kaiba turned and looked over to John with a slightly confused look on his face. "John..."  
  
"I did it cause I'm going to need you in this fight as much as you're going to need me. Can't have you losing so many life points so early in the fight." he smiled and gave Kaiba thumbs up.   
  
Comedy only narrowed his eyes as he turned to John. "You sentimental fool! Worry about your own monsters!" He pulled a card from his deck and grinned as he played it on the field. "I played Petit Moth in defense mode! AND I equip with Cocoon of Evolution! And I play a field card, Chorus of Sanctuary which increases my Cocoon to defense of 2500! And...I play one magic card that you're REALLY going to hate Kaiba! I play Tailor to the Fickle! It lets me move one equip card to another monster. So I chose to give your Axe of Despair to Tragedy's Summoned Skull, increasing it to 3900!"  
  
John mouth went wide as he looked down at his hand. He had nothing to destroy that Summoned Skull or Cocoon of Evolution with. "Argh. I pass. I have nothing I can play." he looked over at Kaiba and sighed. "I really hope that you have an idea." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry, your sacrifice won't be in vain. Now, your demise will begin by the next card I draw!"  
  
Kaiba drew a card and grinned widely. He placed two cards face down on the magic/trap field and played a card in attack mode. It was another Harpie Lady.  
  
"Now. Can you guess what I'm about to do? Oh, that's right, you can't. I play one magic card as well. Elegant Egotist and summon my Harpie Lady Sister. But that's not it. I play this next card as well. Raigeki. Say bye bye to that summoned skull or yours."  
  
Kaiba gave a little wave.  
  
"Now my monsters are free to attack whichever one of you I wish. Hrm...who should it be?? I say you Tragedy!! Harpies, attack her directly!!" Shouted Kaiba.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!" Tragedy covered her face as the two Harpie Ladies and the Harpie Lady Sisters attacked Tragedy's life points directly. It blew a good chunk of them away and her life points went down to 1950.  
  
"How...how dare you do this to me? This is impossible! You will pay for this! But all I can do now is put these two cards face down and my turn is over."  
  
One card appeared on the monster field and one on the magic/trap side. Kaiba looked at her and the millennium eye allowed him to look at the cards. His face grew a little harder. It was Dian Keto the Cure Master and Needle Ball. Kaiba looked at John and nodded slightly.  
  
"I hope you have a plan up your sleeve after Comedy goes"  
  
"Don't worry, I do."  
  
"Good. Because I want to finish this quickly." 

Comedy looked over to his partner Tragedy and saw that her Life Points were reduced to almost nothing due to Kaiba's attack. They couldn't lose to these two! They had strict orders to take the Machine Deck, Millennium Item and the Egyptian God Cards! If they failed it would mean a fate that was far worse than death. Gulping, Comedy reached down and drew a card from his deck, praying that he could pull this off.   
  
Sighing deeply he opened his eyes as he looked at the card. "Yes! Prepare to meet your destruction!" he grins as he plays a card. "I play one monster face down on the field and I play one magic card face-down as well."  
  
John raised a brow since he didn't like the expression on his face. That facedown monster had him worried. Especially since he had that Chorus of Sanctuary on the field zone. Could be an overly defensive monster. Shaking his head to get the thought away, John reached into his deck and pulled out one card that he hoped was going to be helpful. Sighing deep he opened his eyes at the card.  
  
Looking up to Comedy he grinned as he played one magic card on the field. "I play...Change of Heart! Comedy, I take your face-down monster and put it on my side of the field." he place the card facedown and smiled. "But that's not it. Next I will offer your monster as tribute and summon my favorite monster, JINZO!"  
  
As he placed the card facedown, the human monster dressed in robes and metallic armor rose up from the field. The scary looking monster raised its hand as its eyes began to glow. Shoot the beam forward, it struck Comedy's face-down card with was its DNA surgery, rendering it unusable.  
  
"My Jinzo's special effect is that all Trap Cards become nulled on the field. And while me and Kaiba can't play any, neither can you two! And I see that no monsters are defending you're Life Points Comedy." he grinned as he played another card face-up on the field.  
  
"Wa-wait! What're you doing?!" Comedy shouted as he looked at his empty field.   
  
"You're weak but you think you're strong Comedy. So I'm going to knock you down a peg or two so you join your girlfriend Tragedy. I equip Jinzo with 7 Completed, raising his attack points from 2400 to 3100. Now, Jinzo! Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!! Attack Comedy's Life Points directly!!" he yelled and pointed at them.  
  
"NOOO!!! Tragedy! Defend me!!" Comedy said as he looked over to her with a pleading voice.  
  
Tragedy only looked over at him for a second before turning back to Kaiba. "Sorry. But I can't risk my life points being exposed. You're on your own."  
  
Jinzo held its arms to its side, forming a large ball of black, surging energy while the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon pulled both its heads back, breathing in deep. Smoke appeared from its mouth as it suddenly lunged forward at the same time that Jinzo did, sending the pair of attacks at Comedy. The black pulsing energy of Jinzo's attack swirled around the flame attack, making it looked like a corkscrew. As it came down upon Comedy, it struck him hard and brought him to his knees.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" he yelled as his Life Points were nearly dropped to nothing, falling from 6300 to 1000. He gasped and held his chest. His life points were undefended...and it was Kaiba's turn.  
  
John only glared at him as he stood across. "We warned you! Now you'll suffer for threatening my friends." Turning he sighed deeply and gave Kaiba thumbs up. "I believe it's your turn." 

Kaiba grinned widely.  
  
"Good move John. But this duel ends now. Since you were so interested in the god cards, let's see if you can deal with one. But can I draw it right now? Let's see. I discard my hand, and draw five new cards."  
  
Kaiba put his card into the graveyard part of the duel disk and drew 5 new cards.  
  
"Well...you're screwed now, I drew the god card. But, let's have a little fun while we are at it as well. I play a magic card, another Elegant Egotist, pulling out my second Harpie Lady Sisters."  
  
He pulled the card from the deck and placed the second one on the duel disk and the sisters appeared, all of them grouped together, forming one giant group, staring evilly at Tragedy and Comedy.  
  
"Although, I need to sacrifice three of my monsters, I shall!"  
  
Kaiba started to chant a verse in some foreign language and the two Harpie Ladies and one group of sisters started to chant as well as they started to turn into smoke and raise into the sky. Soon an extremely large golden dragon appeared behind Kaiba. John, Tragedy, and Comedy stared at it with mouths and eyes as wide as possible. Kaiba kept chanting but this time it was a different verse of a song. All of his life points disappeared except for one. The golden dragon seemed to grow larger as it absorbed the energy of the three sacrifices and the energy from the life points. Kaiba then stopped chanting.  
  
"Meet, the Winged Dragon of Ra. He now has 7900 attack points. I could have given him more if I wanted, but I chose not to. I also play these two magic cards. One, is Red Medicine which boosts my life points back up and this next one is a big doosey. Since my life points are lower then yours, this card is going to make me even stronger."  
  
Kaiba flipped it over. It was Megamorph.  
  
"NO!" Screamed out Comedy and Tragedy.  
  
"What does Megamorph do?" asked John.  
  
"Simple. If my life points are lower then the enemies, then any monster I equip this to, has its original attack power doubled. If higher then the enemies, it's cut in half. So this will raise Ra's power to 15,800. No monster can defeat this! So prepare yourself Comedy, you're dead! Finish him off Ra!"  
  
The Winged Dragon of Ra reared it's head back then let loose an amazing blast that covered the entire sky and the area around them. When it was over, a huge hole was were Comedy was. In the middle was a mangled form of Comedy.  
  
"Comedy, are you still alive?!" yelled Tragedy.  
  
"I'm afraid he is, but not for long. For when I am done with you, I will make your master's threat seem like child's play!!"  
  
Kaiba had the scariest, angriest look on his face. His hair had somehow changed. It was all spiked about, going up and down and backwards. The millennium eye was glowing with power and the Winged Dragon of Ra was glowing as well.  
  
"You're turn Tragedy. Or are you afraid?"  
  
"I...I...I don't know what to do...Comedy...oh god Comedy...."  
  
"Then your turn is over. Go John."  
  
John nodded and swallowed hard.  
  
"I play Wall of Illusion in defense mode. And I have Jinzo attack your face down card."  
  
Jinzo created the ball of energy and shot it at the card. The Needle Ball formed for a second before being ripped to pieces.  
  
"I now have my twin-headed fire dragon attack your life points directly, which brings you down to zero. You're finish Tragedy, hand over the key now."  
  
"F..fine!"  
  
She tossed the key at John who hurriedly grabbed it and went down to free Tea. Kaiba stood there, glaring at Tragedy.  
  
"You lost, but more then just this duel. I have not finished with you! Nor have I begun to start!!"  
  
Ra let out another devastating blast that engulfed the area. After it calmed down, Kaiba still glared at the area. He walked over and found Comedy and Tragedy lying next to each other, groaning in pain. He raised his hand and pointed at the two.  
  
"You kidnapped my friend, you endangered her life, and you dared to take what is not yours! That is undismissable. The highest punishment ever....BANISHMENT!!!!"  
  
With that last word, Comedy and Tragedy screamed out in horror and pain as their souls were ripped from their bodies and plunged into the shadow realm. Kaiba turned back to the image of Ra and he bowed. Ra seemed to actually acknowledge this and bowed its head in respect and flew up into the sky only to turn into a bolt of energy and seemed to be transported back into it's card. Kaiba took the deck out and put it back into the holster that was concealed by his trench coat. His hair fell down and went back to normal. He stepped down into the craters and took the two decks and walked back out. He stuffed one of them in his pocket and left the other with a little note for John. The helicopter came soaring back and picked Kaiba up and then took back off, leaving the area calm and quite except for the rustling of the chains that were being taken off of Tea and the sea.

John was wading in the water as he moved towards Tea, seeing the relieved look on her face as she saw him coming towards her he smiles as he holds up the key and dives down into the water. It was a good thing that he left his deck and dueling disk on the sand so that his cards would not get destroyed. Moving lower into the water he inserts the key into the shackles and turns the lock.  
  
There is a click as the locks are undone and John swims back up, pulling Tea free from her bonds. The pair of them swim back to the shore and John helps her up onto the sand and settles down near his duel disk.   
  
Coughing, John slicks his wet hair back. "Tea. Are you okay?"  
  
Tea nods as she looks over at him. "Yeah. Exhausted but I'm fine. Y-You were able to beat them?"  
  
"Yeah, both Kaiba Jr. and me did. I couldn't have won without him and his power though. That Egyptian God card he played. It was...I can't explain it. The power could be felt through me." he said as he stood up and pulled Tea to her feet. Slipping on the duel disk again so his cards would be okay, he walked with her back towards the pier.  
  
"Thank you John. For coming to save me." she said as slicked her hair back. "We have to thank Kaiba too."  
  
"Yeah. Come on. He should still be on the pier." John said as he ran up the sand and over the pier. He stops as he sees that Kaiba is not there and almost lifeless bodies of Comedy and Tragedy lying on the pier. "Where'd he go?" he asks as he walks the pier and finds the Comedy's deck laying on the ground with a note on it.   
  
"What's that?" Tea asked as she looked down at the note.  
  
"It's a note from Kaiba. I guess he could sta-" he was about to continue when he heard the sounds of stirring.  
  
Slowly Tragedy's body clumsily got up from the floor, her body moving like it was nothing more than a puppet. There was a glowing golden eye shining from her forehead in front of the mask. Her voice sounded two-toned as she spoke to him with her eyes rolled up in her head.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Solaris. It's a shame that Kaiba left so early before we could chat." Tragedy said, her voice distorted.  
  
"Who are you?" John asked as he pushed Tea behind him, holding his duel disk ready again, just in case.  
  
"Put your disk down. I have no intention to duel you." the voice said speaking through Tragedy. "I only wish for you to give a message to Kaiba."  
  
"I'm not your messenger boy." John said with a glare as he watched Tragedy.  
  
"Not for now. But if I were there you'd have no choice. Tell Kaiba to enjoy the God Cards and Millennium Eye. They won't be his for long. Come the Virtual Reality Adventure Tournament, I will be there. Me and my legions will join that tournament and those cards will ours!" the voice said.  
  
Suddenly Tragedy fell to ground, her soulless body just lying there on the ground, breathing very shallowly. John just stood there with Tea, staring down at the body of Tragedy. Slowly he moves Tea away and walks with her away from the pier and back towards the city. Just what was happening? As he looked at Tea, he saw the haunted look in her eyes as he walked with her.  
  
"Tea? What's wrong?" John asked as he walked with her back to the Game Shop.  
  
"I-I've seen that before." she whispered. "I remember back when Kaiba's father hosted the Battle City tournament. A psycho named Marik took over peoples mind's with his Millennium Rod. And spoke through them in the same manner."  
  
"So that's who's doing this? Marik?" John asked as he walked with her along the sidewalk.  
  
"No. That wasn't Marik's voice in the background. It...It was Yugi's..." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
John was shocked as she shook his head. He remembered the legend of Yugi Moto and his dueling skills. But could he really be the one doing this? Causing all this evil and actually hurting Tea? He couldn't believe it, but he trusted Tea and her perception. If it was Yugi's voice she heard, then it was Yugi's voice. But why?   
  
Shaking his head he walked with her back into the Game Shop, just wondering what all this was going to lead up to. 


End file.
